


Best Friends?

by underworldy_king



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldy_king/pseuds/underworldy_king
Summary: Tsuki bursts out into a rant about the team and Yams shuts him up the only way he knew how.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	Best Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wasn’t sure where I was going with this. Hope you all like it and thank you for reading!! 🧡

It always took a lot not to shout at people. Smartass comments slipping through now and then was one thing but Tsukishima felt as if he was going to wack more than one of his teammates.

There were a lot of things getting to him that lead up to him shouting and storming off to what he thought was the bathroom.

Instead, he glared at the storage closet wondering where he went wrong with pretty much everything in his life.

In the past three days, he had managed to get a handful of hours of sleep. The reason why pissed him off even more. Being dependent on someone was not something he liked. 

Admitting that he couldn’t sleep without the green-hair boy by his side wasn’t what Tsukishima wanted to yell from the Tokyo Tower.

Lack of sleep and lack of effort made the extra practice a nightmare for him. As stupid and cheesy as it sounded all he wanted was to go home and crawl into bed forgetting this late-night practice and the whole damn team.

Tsukishima wasn’t sure how long he had been inside the storage closet. Part of him knew it was hopeless to think no one noticed him walk into the wrong room.

The door slowly pushed open, painting the floor with light before it was being closed again.

It wasn’t fully dark inside, a small window—a window that yes, Tsukishima did consider jumping out of even if he’d most likely get stuck in the process.

“I don’t want to hear it.”

The smell of strawberries invaded his senses making him unconsciously relax ever so slightly.

“Tsuki, it was just a—“

He cut Yamaguchi off with a shout. “He hit me on purpose and he knows it! I have the mark where the volleyball hit me on my face!”

Yamaguchi tried not to laugh. It was not the time. He knew that Tsuki was seriously upset but he highly doubted Hinata tried to aim the ball for the other middle blocker's face.

The sight was actually kinda impressive.

“I think you’ll live, I can get you some ice—“ 

Once again Tsukishima went into another rant. It was like when any inconvenience—minor or major—the blond would just break out into a shouting match with whoever would listen.

Yamaguchi was getting tired of it. There was only so much damage control he could manage.

It was late and they had originally another half hour left of the extra practice—that is until the death threats started.

“I just don’t want to see that tangerine—“

It was Yamaguchi’s turn to cut Tsukishima off. He grabbed the middle blocker by his shirt, pulling him down and pressing his lips to the blonds.

He felt Tsukishima relax into the kiss, lifting the green-hair boy up onto the messy counter. Yamaguchi’s legs wrapped tightly around Tsuki’s waist.

Over the past few months, Yamaguchi had been getting bolder with his actions. Three months ago he would have never had the nerve to kiss his best friend.

Yet, it’s what he found himself doing more and more these days. It was like a drug that Yamaguchi didn’t think he could ever get enough of. He knew he was head over heels in love with his best friend since the moment they met.

It wasn’t until they got older did it become a problem. Sleeping over was always a nightmare of trying to hide his crotch every time Tsukishima touched him no matter how innocent the intentions.

However, now he didn’t seem to care. He had Tsukishima’s tongue in his mouth and hands on his thighs.

Hot breath fanned down Yamaguchi’s neck as the blond bit down marking the freckled skin. Tsukishima had always liked Yamaguchi’s freckles. Some nights when he couldn’t sleep he’d look over and see how many he could count, a truly impossible game.

“Yes?” Tsukishima pulled back looking the green-haired boy in the face.

His lips were pink and his face was red making him truly resemble a strawberry.

Yamaguchi smirked a bit. “Your little burst out left us locking up the gym as the team headed home. So... obviously.”

Tsukishima pressed another kiss to Yam’s mouth before pulling off his shirt and kissing down his chest.

His hands inched down to the waistband of his boxer-briefs before shoving his hand down Yamaguchi’s pants.

A loud moan escaped the green-haired boy's mouth as he felt Tsuki stroke him off until he came into his hand.

Yamaguchi felt his face light up with embarrassment he was about to apologize when he felt arms wrap around him as he was lifted up.

The makeshift bed made up of their discarded clothing wasn’t the most comfortable but neither of them seemed to mind.

Tsukishima pulled down Yamaguchi’s pants making sure he was comfortable before he started to prep him. He used Yamaguchi’s cum as a lube pressing one finger in at a time while Yamaguchi began to get hard again.

Tsukishima kissed up the green-haired boy’s stomach. So softly it created shivers down the boy’s spine; then there were rougher ones that Yamaguchi knew would leave a mark in the morning.

He whined as Tsukishima pushed in a third finger just missing the spot he wanted him to hit. By the smirk on Tsukishima’s face he knew exactly what he was doing.

“Tsuki—“ Yamaguchi whined.

Tsukishima pulled his fingers out only to tug off the last article of clothing he had on. He leaned down and kissed Yams, soft lips pressed to his rough ones.

Every time he kissed the strawberry boy he never fully understood why it swayed his mood so much. A few moments ago he was so angry and now—not so much.

He felt as if he could breathe. As if everything was going to be okay. Yamaguchi was like a lifeline that he didn’t even notice he needed until his tongue was in the other’s mouth.

Tsukishima pulled the green hair boy closer and with a small gasp he rolled them over so Yamaguchi was on top. There was no way he was going to miss the look on Yamaguchi’s face when he came, again.

Tsukishima situated the boy on top of him while Yamaguchi tried not to freak out. They’ve messed around before yet each time Yamaguchi was still surprised he could even affect the blond.

Yamaguchi lowered himself onto Tsukishima taking a moment to get used to the full feeling before he began to move his hips.

They watched each other’s reactions, only dropping their gaze for a moment at a time.

Yamaguchi felt the blond's hands dig into his hips. Neither bothered to hide any moans or gasp that seemed to escape more and more until they both got closer and closer to the edge.

Moving together in sync with each thrust Yamaguchi felt coils tighten once more.

Before he knew what he was doing he arched his back cumming onto the blond's stomach with a loud moan. “Kei~”

Tsukishima was too caught up in the look on Yamaguchi’s face to notice the change in names. The way his lips parted and his eyes closed as if overloaded with pleasure was what made the blond gasp as he came inside Yamaguchi.

After a moment Yamaguchi got off of Tsukishima laying beside him. Both boys shared a crimson blush across their faces.

“Tsuki?” The voice was low and unlike before it had hits of uncertainty laced within it.

Tsukishima turned to see the boy to his left. Not acknowledging the butterflies in his stomach as he stared for a moment.

“Sorry, what did you say?” The blond questioned.

Yamaguchi faced him and feeling a bit bolder he let his hands cup his best friend's face. “I-I asked—rather want to know if you would—well I mean—“

“Spit it out already—“

“Will you be my boyfriend?!” Yamaguchi yelled.

It was nothing how he pictured asking the question that had been in his mind and on the tip of his tongue for years.

He felt a hand reach up to his own face, gentle and soft with touch. “Why are you crying, I didn’t even answer you.”

He felt lips pressed to his own and unlike the rough lust-filled ones they shared earlier he couldn’t help but notice the soft lingering feeling even after Tsukishima pulled back.

“I thought the answer was obvious when I let you wear my dinosaur t-shirt, but yes I’d love to be yours, Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi cried a bit more before pulling Tsukishima into a hug. The sticky feeling of the night's events finally catching up to them.

“How about a shower and I can spend the night at yours?” Yams question.

Tsukishima felt relief at knowing he’d have a good night's sleep ahead of him.

“That sounds amazing.” He kissed Yamaguchi once more before grabbing their things and making sure the coast was clear before he lifted the green-haired boy up and ran towards the showers.

They were in a fit of giggles or at least in Tsuki’s case a smile that couldn’t leave his face the whole walk home. Yamaguchi slipped his hand into the calloused blonds.

Tsukishima knew things were going to be alright as long as he had his strawberry by his side.


End file.
